1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dishwasher having a steam discharger including a fan motor for forcibly discharging steam, and more particularly, to such a dishwasher in which the steam discharger is provided with a mechanically controllable intake port cover, which interoperates with the fan motor.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally speaking, a dishwasher is provided with a heater for performing the drying of dishes and the like immediately following a washing step. Drying is accomplished by heating air to be circulated within a cavity where the dishes are placed by a user. As an inherent byproduct of drying wet dishes, the water is converted into steam, which is discharged from the cavity to facilitate the drying action. Thus, a general dishwasher is provided with a fan and fan motor for forcibly discharging the steam, which are provided as part of a steam discharger communicating between an upper point of the cavity and the exterior of the dishwasher. The steam discharger is typically installed within the dishwasher's door.
Referring to FIG. 1, illustrating a dishwasher according to a related art, a washtub 4 is formed as a substantially hexahedral cavity in which sliding rack 8 is mounted. The washtub 4 is installed in a body 2 having an open front where a hinged door 6 is provided to close the cavity. A steam discharger 30 is installed in an upper portion of the door 6, to discharge steam generated by the drying of dishes and the like.
The steam discharger 30 is comprised of a fan housing 32 one end of which communicates with the cavity at a steam intake port 32a and the other end of which penetrates the outer surface of the door 6 at a steam exhaust port 32b; an intake port cover 36, coupled to one end of a shaft 36a, for selectively opening and closing the steam intake port; and an electromagnet 38, disposed at the other end of the shaft, for controllably operating the intake port cover via the shaft through a hole 32h provided in the fan housing. Thus, the electromagnet 38 of the steam discharger 30 is installed on the exterior of the fan housing 32. A fan motor (not shown) is installed in the fan housing 32 and is disposed proximate to the steam exhaust port 32b, to draw steam from inside the washtub 4 and to discharge the steam from the dishwasher.
The electromagnet 38 is activated to operate the shaft 36a, by way of an electromagnetic force applied to the shaft, to cause the intake port cover 36 to seal the cavity during washing and rinsing steps, by blocking the steam intake port 32a to reduce heat loss and noise as well as preventing the spraying water from entering the steam discharger. Then, upon performing the drying step, the electromagnet 38 is deactivated to retract the shaft 36a and thereby cause the intake port cover 36 to open the steam intake port 32a so that the steam may be discharged by driving the fan motor within the fan housing.
During operation, however, the steam discharger 30 tends to fail since the electromagnet 38 cannot be protected from the steam entering through the steam intake port 32a. That is, while the electromagnet 38 is deactivated and the steam intake port 32a is open, the steam escapes through the hole 32h of the fan housing 32 to make contact with electromagnet's components, causing an accelerated corrosion of terminals and the like. As a result, the electromagnet of the above steam discharger, adopted for use in the dishwasher according to the related art, is subject to frequent malfunction, short-circuiting, and permanent damage. There may also be corrosive damage introduced to other conductive elements necessary for operating an electromagnet.